The Condition
by josie823
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive became a demon only 3 years ago. His "death" put an end to a lot of things. And he knew that. Partially. There were more lives tied to his more than he knew of. Now that he was allowed to come back, can he fix this before time runs out?
1. Prologue, His Return

**A/N: Okay. So, this story is a bit **_**not **_**written precisely. It's my first time to write in years and I did not get the chance to really dig deep into the information about this anime. I just LOVE Ciel/Lizzy pairing. They are just so adorable. But I have to say that Lizzy isn't really my favorite character in the manga. In this story, she's going to be grown up and a little **_**emotional**_**. And FYI, in this story, Lizzy had crooked teeth. You'll know what's the reason behind my changes later. Anyway. Thanks for opening this one! I sure hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Ciel Phantomhive became a demon only 3 years ago. His "death" put an end to a lot of things. And he knew that. Partially. There were more lives tied to his more than he knew of. Now that he was allowed to come back, can he fix this before time runs out?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Condition<strong>

_**Prologue**_

For the first time in what felt like many centuries later, Ciel Phantomhive, once an Earl in England, a manager of a toy-making factory called the Funtom Company and the Watchdog of the Queen back in the land of the living, felt like the infinite world he was in at that very moment has developed the right temperature and aura for his liking. Or maybe he just got used to it.

The demon world was not the most pleasant place he has ever been in. Although he would _never_ admit it, the Phantomhive manor was still the best place he has ever stepped on. Not only was it home, but it also held the people he cared about. And seemingly it became a medium to murder two of the people he mostly cared about.

But no matter, even if he hasn't even opened his eye yet, he knew that something has changed. Was it like this in this world? Unpredictable and changing in a way that relives memories? Because he could feel a little of… home. Home? No, there was still something about hell that prevents it from being his home.

Was the bed too comfortable for him to be unable to open his eyes? Or eye, rather. Usually, when he woke up from a light or even a deep slumber, he would immediately open his eyes and get up to face what they call the day. But there really was no day. Just a world filled with… darkness.

Finally, his eyelids started to follow his command and flutter to reveal what was awaiting him.

'_What?'_ He thought. His brain immediately wired up and his eyes widened. '_Impossible.'_

Sunlight.

Yes, there is a 7 AM sunlight shining inside through the large window. _'Wait,'_ his thoughts ran again. _'Is this…?'_

"Good morning, Young Master. I assumed you to be awake so I put the curtains aside to allow the early morning-"

Ciel sat up in a speed that he never imagined he could have had. That's what adrenaline does to a person, after all. He supported his stature by having his arms hold his upper body upright.

"Sebastian?"

In his three-year stay in the world where humans and demons were equal, he still grew physically like he was still on Earth. And apparently, that was quite fortunate since he somehow _is_ now on Earth… again. His voice was now deeper and he grew vertically as well. When he "died", he knew his height was only five feet flat. Now he was already nearing 6 feet. But still not near his loyal butler's height, though. He was also not the skinny little kid that he left off. He now had a little more muscle on, although his physical activities still did not lead him to have plenty of it. His hair looked the same; black and straight and his bangs still drooped to cover his right eye partially, though it was already covered enough.

Most importantly, his blue eyes now became red.

"Yes, Milord?" Sebastian asked, coolly and a little innocently with a signature smirk plastered on his lips. His composure was quite the opposite of his master's who looked like he could collapse out of shock any moment now. "Breathe, Milord. You look like you're going to have an asthma attack."

The 16-year old boy looked away from his butler and looked down on the soft sheets in front of him. They look smashingly like the ones in the Phantomhive household. He looked at himself and he was wearing his usual sleeping attire when he was still twelve.

Nope, this is _not_ hell.

Could it be…?

"Wha… what is going on?" He finally asked with a trembling voice. But still, it still hinted of command. The one he was talking to was his _butler_. Apparently, he was now _again _his butler. He got the courage to look at the demon beside his window. Seeing that his vision was now clearer and had a wider range, he realized that he seems to have taken off his eye-patch. When he raised his hand to touch his right cheek, it has been confirmed.

Sebastian chuckled at the 16 year-old Ciel. He turned away and straightened his master's suit and other necessary clothing for the day that was situated in a hanger held by his other hand. He chose to ignore the question for a while and start a conversation with his master first. As well as serve him water.

He filled the crystal clear glass on his food cart with water before handing it over to Ciel who was practically still panting away. But even so, he still accepted the glass, held it up to his lips and gulped more than he could have causing the some of the liquid to spill out of his mouth.

Holding the tray on his arm ever so steadily, Sebastian asked, "Can you still recognize this place, Young Master?"

Now panting because of drinking too fast, Ciel turned his head to face him impatiently and answered, "Of course, I do! Why am I here? What-?"

"You have been pulled out, _Master Phantomhive_," the butler said devilishly while taking the empty glass from his master's hand. "It was not acceptable to have someone in that World to have a demon who did not have it in his heart to be one."

"What now?" Again, Ciel asked. "But…but I do-"

"Oh, really?" Sebastian interjected yet once again. Ciel looked away guiltily from the demon and to the sheets again. "And also, Young Master," He started, catching Ciel's gaze to him.

"I enjoy being your _humble_ butler," he continued, winking knowingly at the teenager. Ciel's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously but that only made the demon plaster another smirk on his pale lips. "It is quite my most overpowering talent yet."

Ciel, although a little skeptical about it, chose to let the subject go. He still did not believe that was the reason. After his emotionless stay in the demon world for a short time—three years at that—he now knew how to tell if someone had something on his mind. Even though that _someone_ was a demon. And apparently, Sebastian was still not telling him something.

"Alright then," He started, clenching his fists beside him at the same time, "I repeat. What is the _reason_ why I am here?"

"You are now free from the demon world, Young Master," Sebastian said, again making Ciel's ears perk up once again.

Ciel swung his legs out of bed and proceeded to stand up. He looked Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian couldn't help but think that despite the stoic look on his face, the look that he usually had, his eyes spoke of _hope_.

Hope.

A humanly feeling that he let go before he went to the demon world.

The feeling helps humans get what they want.

And it seems that he now picked it back up.

"In one condition," Sebastian spoke with a deep, dark voice. This did not sway Ciel. Not at all. He was ready for anything now.

Not that he had a choice.

"And what is that?"

Yes, _hope_.

The boy needed that indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I would very much like constructive criticism and <strong>_**corrections**_** about my grammar and all that. Thanks again! :D**


	2. Chapter 1, The Condition

_****_**The Condition**

**_Chapter 1, The Condition_**

****He knew it.

Of course, the demons and the Undertaker would not agree with just letting him go without a price. When they do something, they make sure that they get something out of it. That is why they are called demons. They never have anything good in their hearts. And he was currently their little playmate once again.

Ciel Phantomhive was not a _person_ who liked being made to wait. As the two men stood there, facing and staring at each other like having some kind of a duel, Ciel grew more and more anxious every second. Sebastian was staring down at him with that _blasted_ smirk on his face again. He narrowed his red eyes. He was now just waiting for words to come out of the butler's…

"You, my Lord, have a mission."

The 16-year old boy narrowed his big red eyes a little more. So, there was a challenge. How lovely.

"And what is it?" He asked Sebastian who chuckled ever so mysteriously, not breaking their staring contest.

Finally, with grace and speed, Sebastian turned away from his master and went on to preparing his signature tea on his food cart. With his back facing the boy, he answered him, "If I may I ask you, the people you… _knew_, do you still care for them?"

Ciel was taken aback by this. The people he knew? What did he mean by that? There were a lot of people he knew three years back. But he had a feeling…

"Of course you do, Young Master," Sebastian interrupted him before he could even say reply. His cool voice had an itch of a smirk laced up in it and Ciel couldn't help but be bothered by it. "A boy of thirteen cannot have lived without…_friends_."

Ciel's eyebrows formed a letter 'V' at this. Once again, the memory of the hostility of his life resurfaced on his face. "I don't have friends," he said, his voice almost becoming a deep and dark whisper. His fists clenched and his teeth clasped together involuntarily.

Once again, Sebastian Michaelis chuckled. The boy was starting to find this very annoying.

"Is that so, Young Master?" He asked Ciel, taunting him. Finally finishing the tea, he poured it into the cup. After that, he placed it on a saucer and walked toward the tense slate-haired former demon. "It would be much more comfortable for you to have your morning tea if you sit down, Sir."

Becoming very annoyed with his butler, Ciel let it out by slapping the cup and saucer out of the man's gloved hands and yelled, "Just get to the point already, Sebastian! What are you talking about?"

Sebastian, being the patient butler that he was, only looked at the cup and saucer as they flew out of his hands and broke into pieces on the carpeted floor. He looked Ciel in the eyes with his still calm composure, "You always do show them that you are this closed, cold man that they should not dare speak upon without permission. But… I believe your servants were important to you, too, Young Master. Although, you somehow relish your time with them by treating them quite… rudely."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why, I believe you are not in the position right now to beg such a thing, Sir."

Ciel shook his head and decided to let the 'Friends' issue go for a while. There has got to be more to the catch.

"Alright," he started. "What do I have to do with them?"

"You have to save them, My Lord," Sebastian answered with a tone of matter-of-fact. Ciel raised an eyebrow to this statement.

"Save them?"

"Yes, save them," he reiterated. "You know who they are. All you have to do is _save_ them."

"And just what do you mean by saving them? They don't seem to have a problem if they were staying in this manor," Ciel said, becoming a little confused. Sebastian had a lot to explain.

Sebastian turned away _once again_ to grab a small brush and dustpan from under the cart. He crouched down on the floor to gather those bits and pieces of glass and resumed talking. "Yes… But the question is: Are they really here?"

That made Ciel think. So, who took care of the manor while he and Sebastian were not here anymore? Could it be that Lizzy made them leave? In the last letter that he left on his desk that was specifically for her, it stated that she could do anything with the manor now that he already gave it to her. She loved servants. She could not possibly do that to them. But she somehow… she did.

"But-" Ciel started but was again interrupted.

"Sir," Sebastian paused and made a motion for him to follow him. "Please follow me." He then proceeded to walk out of the room.

Ciel realized he was still wearing his sleeping attire. Something that he did not want other people to see him in. He paused for a while, looking at Sebastian weirdly. Seeing this, Sebastian also paused his walking and turned to look at the young adult who still stood there, unmoving. He sighed before explaining, "Do not worry, Young Master. Nobody else is in here. Nobody will see you in your nightclothes."

With that, Ciel started to go after the butler who went ahead to going where he wanted to take him. But Ciel still kept his distance. Somehow, he was not so sure of Sebastian anymore.

Ciel looked around, taking in the fact that he was back inside his home again. The Phantomhive manor. He would have never thought that it was nice to be back even though it was not the original one. And he would never admit it to anyone else.

Soon after, he found himself being led to his study. Or rather his _old_ study. No one would have believed that it was the room that he least liked. It somehow took away all the life in his…_life_. It kept people from going to him in attempt to leave him undisturbed and it kept him from interacting with them. But that was the way he wanted it then. Now, he realized that it was inhuman to himself. Finnian and Bard surely did not have any reason to come inside and Mey-rin was told to _try _to clean the whole house except this room. They were only let inside if he had a…special…task for them. Like when he wanted a picture of Sebastian back when he was still twelve years of age.

They now passed the different rooms of the mansion. He took a glimpse of the function room where the grand piano was situated. Where, in the original one, his mother played beautiful music. He also remembered taking fencing lessons in the room.

When they finally got into the study, his eyes directly reverted his attention to his desk. There, the letter he wrote for his fiancé—cousin—was still there. The envelope was still neatly closed and sealed and it did not seem to have been touched even by the slightest wind. The whole room seemed to have been _untouched_ before he went inside.

So, if the letter was still there, not all people would have thought him dead all those years. And Lizzy would have looked for him.

He felt a pang of guilt when he thought of that. The first room that Lizzy would have gone to was probably the study. So, why didn't she read the letter that was clearly addressed to her? That is quite strange.

He shook his head and went back to the task required of him to do. To save _them_.

He rounded his desk to slowly caress the comfortable chair that had held him during work time before. And apparently, work time is a lot a time for him. He slowly sat on it and instantly regained concentration to the situation at hand. He clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on the desk. Who were _they_ exactly? He knew the three morons—servants—were included. Namely, Mey-rin, Finnian and Bardroy. Oh, yes. There was also old Tanaka. He made that a mental note. He then thought about people more. This is quite rare.

Aha!

Prince Soma? Would he be needing help? Again, he made that a mental note to do so. Who else…?

Would Lau be needing any help? What would his problem be? It would have probably been that the spies—_wantons_—he was always with left him.

Who else…?

"Young Master?"

What a way to interrupt his thoughts. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian just in front of the closed door holding a tray that held what looked like cards. The demon carefully walked towards his master. The boy raised his eyebrow at this.

"What are those for, Sebastian?" He demanded. As Sebastian laid the deck in front of the boy on the desk, he smiled politely and proceeded to stand back up with his elegant poise.

"You are not given an unlimited amount of time to complete your task, Sir," he said, again, intriguing Ciel. He kept his poise and polite face as he faced the, again, distraught boy.

Of course. Why would he be shocked anyway? Where was the challenge if there was no time limit? Ciel recovered from his shock again and went back to concentrating. He motioned the butler to go on while saying, "Carry on."

Sebastian placed his right hand on his chest and bowed slightly before continuing on to speak. "There is a specific number of days when you can…fulfill your task in. It depends on the card you are going to pick randomly. If you luckily get a King, you get a hundred days. If you get a queen, you have ninety days. If you get a jack, you get eighty days for completion. A one means you only have one week. Two means two weeks and so on until ten."

Ciel paused to think. There were equal probabilities in whatever number or kind of card that one picks. This could be exciting. But he was anxious. Quite the opposite. Yet again. A thought smashed to his mind. "And what if I get a joker?"

The demonic butler chuckled slightly before answering, "Can't you remember, Young Master? You only get one…day."

Ciel was taken aback by this. One day. All in one day. Was that even possible?

He was a Phantomhive. Nothing was impossible.

So, there were two jokers in the deck. Big deal. Two out of fifty six. He narrowed his eyes at the butler and asked the question that defied what he just said about being the Phantomhive that he was, "And what if I do not finish in time?"

Sebastian let go of the polite smile and replaced it with a devilish one. His eyes twinkled scarlet now. Ciel felt his heart pound in nervousness. What if he loses?

"Then it is dinner for me again, Sir."


	3. Chapter 2, The Card

**__Yeah, I'm sorry for that mistake I just made. Hehe. That was 28 days. Obviously, this was a crammed chapter and I made a lot of mistakes. I sorta forgot the rule. Enjoy! :D**

_The Condition_

_Chapter 2_

_**The Card**_

Dinner. Just like he was supposed to be then.

It was worth it. Avenging his parents, identifying his torturers, reflecting all the pain in his life.

Yes, it was worth it. When he almost surrendered his soul to the demon, it was because he won. He got what he wanted. Luckily, he did not become the meat that he expected. He was destined for something else. And he knew it was not in the demon world also known as the Underground. He was not going to be with Sebastian for all eternity.

Now was a different situation. They gave the butler permission to punish him again. And giving his soul would mean that he _lost_. And that was bad.

He had already decided.

He was _not_ in the running to be dinner again.

"Alright," he started, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back on his chair. "Let us get started."

Sebastian, ever so politely, smiled and replied, "Yes," before taking the deck from the desk and shuffling it with his skillful gloved hands. Ciel watched his butler, trying to decipher whether there was a trick hidden under his sleeves. There seemed to be none. He was only shuffling the cards. After three years of being a demon himself, he already knew the ways of _their_ kind.

Finally, the demon stopped what he was doing and carefully laid out each card on his master's spacious desk neatly. Ciel watched the cards as they started to fill his much of his small vision. What _is _up with these cards? There was something going on. He just knew it.

When Sebastian finished what he was doing, the boy noticed something. There were 60 cards all in all. That is not right. There should only be 54. His eye narrowed at what he was looking at. The butler merely just chuckled once again. That cannot be…

"Yes, Milord, there are 60 cards. Eight of them are jokers."

Ciel's eyes widened, its owner taken aback once again. So, the probability of getting a joker is bigger than what he expected. He returned to his calm demeanor and loosening his crossed arms. Sensing that his master was not going to speak anymore, Sebastian smiled politely and continued, "Pick one, Sir."

The boy took a glance to the butler and leaned forward. He transferred his gaze to the objects in front of him. He needed to concentrate more on this. He started to move his arm towards the cards when Sebastian suddenly said, obviously amused, "Be careful in choosing, Young Master."

His arm stopped in midair when he looked at his butler again. The man was putting on his trademark smirk on, crossing his arms across his chest this time. His red eyes shone evilly like a predator looked at his prey. Obviously the prey was him. That was why the demon was looking at him.

He chuckled, remembering that he never saw Sebastian's face with anything but a stoic look in the three years he spent as a demon. It seemed that the idea of being a butler—make that _his_ butler—forever made him feel…imprisoned. Restrained. Trapped. Unable to seal a contract freely now.

But now, the only demon in the room had a smirk on his face. Somehow, he understood that as a smile in the Underground. Smirking meant you were up to something. That was the highest form of excitement they could have. Because if you are a member of the Underground, there is no such thing as happiness.

"This must be a very big source of anticipation for you, Sebastian. An opportunity like this—to be free again—is _so_ rare that you would do anything for me to fail in this challenge, am I correct?" He asked with his voice deep and laced with darkness that crept into everything in sight. Darkness that Sebastian, oh, so loved.

With that, his smirk got bigger. His red eyes glowed with malice that seemed to be standing up to the glare his master was giving him. Instead of giving Ciel the answer that he expected, he told him something else instead. "Oh, but, Sir," he interjected with an innocent tone that contradicted to his look, "I was told not to intervene with this…mission of yours. I am only supposed to answer to your needs and be the host of this little game being played. Nothing more."

This was the Sebastian that he formed that damned contract with. The hungry demon that went to the point of sabotaging him just to have claim to his soul. Ciel knew his soul was the tastiest to all demons at the time because of all the bitterness and remorse in his very being.

'_Let us see if you are going to have a taste at anything now,'_ he thought. He swore that he would not make the same mistakes he had done before.

Ciel immediately looked away and continued his task at hand. He breathed in deeply before he picked up the card at the upmost corner in the right portion of the formation a using his dominant hand, his right hand. He flipped the card in his hand and exhaled.

Four. Four hearts at that.

He just stared at the card blankly and sighed in relief. Well, he got quite lucky. He could have gotten one of the jokers. But he did not. He got a 4. 28 days. That is quite long considering the number of people who were involved.

Or was it?

Seeing the card like a having a third eye, Sebastian uncrossed his arms this time and wiped out the smirk he was wearing just moments ago. He smiled politely and greeted Ciel, "Congratulations, Master Ciel. I say 28 days is only sufficient for your mission."

Ciel snapped out of his daze and looked at him again. The card was still in his hand. It was like he had to hold onto it.

"Sufficient? How many people _are_ we talking about here, Sebastian?" He questioned, his mind recounting the persons he thought he should save. To his annoyance, Sebastian's smirk was put on again as if he was wearing a mask and he just took it off.

"That is up for you to know, Milord."

Ciel sighed. He knew it already. And he felt stupid to ask.

"If I may ask, My Lord. Who are you going to go to first?"

That was a question that did not leave Ciel blank this time. He knew exactly who. But the way the butler asked just screamed that he already knew. But he answered anyway, "Who do you think, you moron?"

He looked away to the view outside his window again and sighed. "Elizabeth."

The blood-eyed demon merely chuckled and held out a folded newspaper with the upper half of the front page toward his master. Ciel looked at it first and immediately caught the headline.

'_DUKE OF MARLBOROUGH, ENGAGED TO MARQUESS'S FIRST DAUGHTER, ELIZABETH'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Well, I really suck at making titles or headlines soooo... I'm so sorry. And please tell me about my many mistakes and how to improve them. Hihi. I know I still suck.<strong>  
><em>

_**Thanks again and please REVIEW! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3, Tanaka Persists

_The Condition_

_Chapter 3_

_**Tanaka Persists**_

Not a single dust particle was present in any corner of any room, in any object there was in the manor. Nothing changed. Not a single bit. The furniture was the same and even placed in the same manner as they were since he could remember anything. Sebastian did a good job yet again.

"_Can't you remember, Young Master?"_ The demon butler's voice rang in his head. What was it he cannot remember? He was getting tired of having his memory lost. Sebastian obviously was not _allowed_ to tell him and was only giving him hints. Well, this was a game. He knew he was good at games. And he was going to find out. On his own.

Now that Lizzy did not need any saving anymore, he had fewer problems.

As he walked through the many eerie halls of his home—or what was the replica of it—he noticed the vibe of…_something_. There was something else in there. Wasn't this mansion empty?

Suddenly, as he strolled down the hall with the many guestrooms of his property, he heard a ruffling sound behind him. He stopped his steps and took in all the things in his peripheral view and behind him. Having been a demon, his senses were sharpened. He felt so _energized _that he did not even need to sleep anymore. He did not need to rest. In fact, he felt restless all the time. He felt his inhumanity. And he knew it was real.

The noise was getting louder. And, anon, he realized that noise was actually footsteps. Almost dragging. So, it was not just Sebastian teasing him.

"Who is there?" He asked, hearing the footsteps getting louder and…nearer. He turned around and identified the sound to be coming from the door on left wall. His eyebrows crossed as he caught the sight of the doorknob turn and the door open. Like letting him hang in suspense, the owner of those footsteps showed himself quite slowly.

But when Ciel finally saw him, his facial expression switched to something that displayed shock and awe. It explains the dragging movement.

Tanaka, his father's butler. The one who risked his mortal life for him. He was still here.

But he looked so weak now. Even weaker than before he announced his "death". He seriously needed a cane but he did not use one. Well, he was pretty old. And the stab he got…

"Tanaka," Ciel called, feeling his feet getting stuck on the ground. The old man carefully turned his head towards him and smiled. Despite the fact that he was left alone in this huge, _lonesome _manor, he had the strength to even throw him his little sign of happiness. Of which Ciel never showed him.

"Oh!" the butler exclaimed, starting to bow as low as he could. For the first time ever, Ciel wanted to tell him not to. But he could not bring himself to say it. It was like he was frozen. What was happening to him?

"Master Ciel, you are here!" He continued, rising back up. "I was just cleaning that guestroom for Lady Elizabeth's next visit here in case she stays overnight."

With this, Ciel was left stunned. What was he talking about? It was like he was living the same day all over again. He could prosaically remember that day in his childhood when he saw Tanaka come out of the same room and telling him the same thing. He and Lizzy were playing hide and seek at the time and he was left looking for her all over the whole manor. She was quite good at playing games. And that left him challenged all the time.

When Ciel finally snapped out of it and was able to find his deepened voice, he told his butler, "Why don't we take a seat first," turning around to walk to the lounge room, now with his back to him, he informed him, "I have questions."

"Yes, Young Master," The older one said, placing his hand on his chest and bowing—just like Sebastian did.

Again, Ciel just wanted to stop him from doing that.

Clean the library: Check. Checked the plumbing: Check. Renewed the candles: check. Next up: tea for his Young Master.

Sebastian considered himself to be a _very_ patient butler ever since he was given the name he had now. He followed his master's orders, practically raised him, protected him, cleaned up his mess, cleaned up the other servants' mess and took care of the manor with all his demonic might. And now that they have returned to the mortal world, he was going to resume doing those. But this time he was up to something else. Something that was not an ordinary opportunity for butler who came from hell just like him. He was somewhat torn between that opportunity and his duty to Ciel because of that opportunity's rules. Yes, it was the game that Ciel was playing. Sebastian was going to get even now. After everything he went through to get his soul…

Yes, there was a rule saying that he was not allowed to get _very _involved. He was to remain the gamekeeper, the referee. Sebastian was about to get his awaited rest as the demonic butler and be the _normal_ butler.

Oh, Ciel was going to taste it now.

"W-where are the others?"

They were now in the lounge room where he wished to conduct their conversation. They arrived there from a long walk with the young Earl walking briskly while the old butler did so in a limited and stiff manner. When Ciel offered him a seat instead of letting him stand up like servants are supposed to do, he hesitantly accepted it and thanked his superior.

The adolescent boy found the task more difficult than what he thought. Tanaka was not coordinated anymore and he did not tell him the answers that he needed. This was not particularly his fault though. His mind was deteriorating and his memory was slowly being wiped out by age. It took a many a moment and a number of sighs from Ciel before he thought of possible things that could rouse the old man's latest memory back. Or rather, his memory three years ago.

"Tanaka, do you even remember them? Mey-rin, Bardroy and Finnian?" he asked, but Tanaka merely cocked his head to the left and looked _really_ clueless. Ciel sighed yet again.

"I am afraid not, My Lord." He answers. Ciel manages to conjure up another trick question from his sleeve yet again.

"Do you remember Madam Red's funeral? Her death?"

"Oh, I did not know she has departed. I thought I saw her just a while ago in the garden with Lady Rachel…" His voice drifted off as Ciel looked away. The boy shook his head and continued.

No. This is not the time to be contemplating something out of the mission at hand.

Alas, it was not working. It was as if his loyal butler had remained stuck in time when the original Phantomhive mansion was still standing and not this _imitation_. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was not progressing at all. He knew he had to do this all on his own. Sebastian was now out of the picture. Yes, he knew that. So, he it was just _damn_ necessary to get Tanaka to tell him where the others were. Or at least tell him what happened.

As the saying goes, the unexpected always happens. Tanaka began chuckling. Ciel just looked at him, thinking that maybe the old man just thought something cheerful. But all of a sudden, that chuckle became a laugh. And it got louder and louder as if he was the most hysterical thing in the world.

Ciel's hand slowly shot to his side, carefully feeling for his trusty gun. This was probably just a hoax. Another dark crime that was not usual. Like that Bizarre Dolls case. And whoever the culprits are, they were using his most trusted butler. That made him hesitant to even point the weapon to him. Just perfect.

But then the laughing stopped and cries of anguish replaced it. Not for long, it got so hard that the old man fell from the settee and onto the carpeted floor. He knelt there, covering his wrinkled face with his pristine clean white gloves.

"Tanaka," Ciel whispered starting to get desperate. He was starting to run out of ideas as to how to deal with the situation. But like the butler answered the call, he looked up to Ciel with his hands shaking vigorously.

"I c—could not," he said, his worn out voice shaking just as excessively.

"You could not what?" he coaxed. He was getting there.

"I could not save them."

That gave him slight idea of what really happened. But he wanted more. So he asked, "Save them?"

"I cannot wake them, My Lord!" he exclaimed, tears falling down from his eyes that were shut close. "Something—something unnatural made them do it. They just walked away—lifeless! Like the dead. I did not know what to do, nor do I know what happened. But their eyes were literally blank. I—I tried to hold them. But each one of them pushed me away. Time has weakened me and I am afraid I am useless now, My Lord. Forgive me."

"No."

Tanaka opened his eyes and looked at his lord. Ciel was looking at him intently. A look that reminded him of someone. It was a look that the former head of the household, Lord Vincent, would give him or anyone else.

It just came out of his mouth. He was not even aware of what he was doing. He was getting out of character, alright.

"You are not useless, Tanaka. Sit back down. Tell me, why did you stay?"

Obeying his order, he sat back down and wiped his tears using a handkerchief he pulled from his breast pocket. And with the greatest timing anyone could have, Sebastian, clad in the darkest butler uniform the Phantomhive servants could ever wear, strutted inside, pushing the food cart with the tea cups, tea pot and the finest pastries England has before he could utter a thing.

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes as Sebastian placed the sliced brown delicacy in front of him. "For this afternoon, Sir, we have _Gateau au Chocolat et aux Amandes_ also known as the classic Chocolate Cake with Almonds. And," he went back to his cart and got another small plate with another slice and delivered it to the person his master was talking to. "For you, Mister Tanaka."

As what was expected, the servant just stared at the higher ranking servant _serve_ him. Not long after, his eyes shifted from the man serving tea to the man sitting forward facing him. That man was sitting up straight, closing his eyes as he sipped his Earl Grey. This man was not someone he entirely knew. But somehow… he thought he already did. His eyes were reverted back to the other man as he received the offered cup and saucer with the same content as his master's. He muttered, "Thank you," before seeing the other butler smile at him, stand up straight and stand behind his superior. He remembered doing this before.

Ignoring the meticulously sweltered pastry and finishing the strongly brewed beverage, he handed the china to the waiting butler behind him and gestured, "Go on," to the person he was talking to.

"Yes," Tanaka cleared his throat and continued, "You see, Young Master, I made a promise to your father."

There was a pause. Neither he nor Ciel—and especially not Sebastian—said a word. But that moment passed. And the youngest person in the room asked, "And what was that?"

Ciel saw a kind smile grace the old man's face. "I will never leave your side. I will stay loyal to this household and its head for as long as I live. I vowed in God's name and I vowed with your father's presence. He trusts me beyond his death. And I do not intent to disappoint him. And you."

It was not a very big shock for Ciel anyway. But he could not help but look away and breathe deeply. His thoughts were rallying to his mind for a few moments but like how the losers fell as the victor ascended, just one thought emerged to his psyche.

"Then there is an order I have for you."

Sebastian smirked as he sensed the absence of his name in the sentence.

**Hi! Thanks for reading. I should say that as I write chapter after chapter, it gets more difficult every time. And I'm loving it, alright.**

**I **_**love**_** Tanaka so much. Is it obvious? Hehe. His character is by far my favorite.**

**I hope you like it! Please review. :D**


	5. Chapter 4, Bardroy

_The Condition_

_Chapter 4_

_**Bardroy**_

The black and purple bruises on his arms were showing from under his torn white sleeves. He sighed.

Every day was not a good day for Bardroy who calls himself a cook. He gets beaten up almost every time he actually finishes something! Whose day doesn't go haywire with that? But still, he wonders why he was never fired by his boss a long time ago. It would have been better.

To say that his working place—the kitchen—was as good as the first kitchen he worked in was a very, _very_ big understatement. For a restaurant, the kitchen was very small and the utensils were rusty. The window glasses were cracked (if not shattered) and the poultry was just outside! Again, Bardroy wondered why the place never got shut down.

Also, to say that his salary was adequate was the largest lie that he could tell anyone. And that was only _if_ he gets one. Sometimes his superior just beats him up whenever he asks for the money.

But he thought it was worth it. He had gone through 16 restaurants and kitchens already—not including the Phantomhive manor—and he got fired even before his first day ran out each time! _Uncle Peter's_—yes, that is the name of the godforsaken place—was the only one that gave him chances. He had nowhere to go and he was already starving. He could have gone back to be a soldier again. But he has had enough of that. He meant what he told Sebastian. He wanted to cook to learn how to be patient. To learn the better use of fire and other things.

But when he thought about it, the couple of chances he got from the diner were little compared to the millions of chances he got when he was still working for Earl Phantomhive. Life was heaven in his manor. And the head butler, Sebastian, never even yelled at him even though he practically burnt the whole place.

The people there were angels, too. At least, compared to the staff and customers in _Uncle Peter's_, they were. His fellow servants in the manor were his best friends. He was comfortable with them because he knew he could trust them. In the wrecked up restaurant he was _blessed_ to work in, he was almost sure that the waitresses _slash _janitors _SLASH _prostitutes –okay, scratch that—were ready to sell him out anytime.

The blonde sighed, flipping the piece of meat on the pan he was holding over the fire. Finny and Mey-Rin, despite their many imperfections, they were still the best people who listened to him and actually understood him. Sebastian did, too. But the servants of his rank, well, they knew what it was like. Old Tanaka also listened to him. But he was not so sure if the old guy actually remembers what he says. He was pretty ancient.

Hmm. He wondered where they were. Were they alright and happy? Unlike him? He hoped they were.

Oh, and he really could not forget Sebastian. He was the king of service. No mistakes. Not a single one. He was always on time, too. He was the perfect butler. Old Tanaka came just a few steps behind him, too. He sighed again, wishing that the two were also alright. Bard was almost sure that the elderly butler stayed. And he wondered…

He shook his head to dismiss the thought and reverted his thoughts to Sebastian, yet again.

'_Ugh, I sound like I have a crush on him already,'_ he groaned in his mind, almost getting irritated at the thought of _thinking_ about the man that Mey-Rin admired so much. But he was just so _different_. He disappeared when the young master also disappeared. It would have been less peculiar if he returned after the boy Earl died. But it was like he still followed his master to the tomb. Like he died with him.

And it would have saved them from the mystery if the boy's corpse was found.

Bard sighed again, not realizing that the _thing_ he was cooking—using the "safe" (boring) way—was already burning. He let his thoughts wander a little bit more.

So, Master Ciel was gone, Sebastian disappeared, Old Tanaka…well, he did not really know…, his ex-coworkers dispersed—Mey-Rin never showed herself to him again—and Lady Elizabeth…was everywhere.

During the first month of the few weeks after her fiancé's death, she kept on visiting the manor, looking at every corner possible for her love to come out. She kept waiting patiently, not believing the death certificate, news and the grave with an epitaph and his name on it. She was one faithful girl. She would have been the perfect wife for his master. He would have loved serving her as the Lady of the Household.

But he knew there was still one place she never got the chance to survey: the office. It was locked. All openings were locked and that included the windows.

Anyway…

She kept on waiting. But one day, her mother barged in dramatically; fuming like Ursula with anger (_The Little Mermaid_ by Hans Christian Andersen was the only book his mother read to him when he was little). All eyes were focused on her approaching form. The intolerant clicking of her high heels was the only sound heard for a few moments.

Once she was face-to-face with her daughter, all he heard was the yelling of the marchioness and the crying of younger girl. He did not even catch the argument they were having. The last part was the only thing he remembered.

_The room went quiet at the time when Lady Middleford suddenly said, "There is no point, Elizabeth."_

_All Lady Elizabeth could do was stay quiet and try to keep her tears from falling from her bright green eyes._

"_You are marrying another man. That is final."_

_Again, the room went quiet. He could feel Mey-Rin and Finny shaking behind him. He felt his breath getting stuck in his throat. It was like nobody used up the air that He provided. He wanted to yell at the adolescent to say "No!" but alas, he could not find the courage to do so._

_And when she kept on being soundless, her mother continued, "Come, let us go home. You are to stay away from this house, am I understood?"_

"_Yes, Mother."_

_That quiet whisper was the last he heard from her. Once she stepped out of the big double doors, she never stepped back in. She was never to return…_

_Forever._

All Bard ever heard about the lass was that she was a fine young lady in the headlines for being the eligible daughter of the late Leader of the British Knights. And all he ever saw in the pictures in the headlines was the blank look in her eyes despite the pretty big smile on her lips. The smile she always gave her former betrothed was long gone.

But that was two years ago. He just heard that she was getting married to a big man: a duke at that. Maybe she found happiness once again. At least, that was what he hoped for.

Meanwhile, as the cook's memories rolled through his mind, the beef steak that he was trying to _carefully_ cook was already on fire. Thinking that his cigarette was getting too hot and it was already too short for him, he looked down and saw what was really happening.

Shocked and obviously starting to panic (Yes, he still did despite the number of times he had already done it), he let go of the pan and yelped. He looked around, desperately looking for a rag to appear in front of him.

Oh, how he wished for a genie to come!

There! Just in that one dirty corner. There was a rag! Hallelujah.

We immediately ran for it and mindlessly threw it on the growing fire.

"Oh my god!"

Hi mind was now going blank as he realized that the rag was as dry as a wilted leaf. This was far worse than his infamous explosions.

Oh, no.

Almost half of the kitchen was already burning! _'Goodbye, world,'_ he thought. But like fallen grace, a man with the darkest hair and clad with the darkest outfit abruptly burst through the door and through a dripping blanket—or was it a tablecloth—onto the raging fire coming out to eat him. And he got that cloth from…his back?

Catching his breath, Bardroy looked at the pale man, thinking it over if he was dreaming or not. He must have been dreaming. The man looked exactly the same! If he was the man he was thinking about. But seriously, that was the same appearance he was last seen in. At least, to Bard it was. By now, the fire was already exhausted.

This is only a dream. A dream that felt so deceiving and real and…

"You should be more careful next time, Bardroy. You are no longer working for the Earl Phantomhive. I would advise you to stay alert in you workplace."

Oh, my…

He could not help it. He screamed.

Sebastian sighed and turned around to go outside the door where he entered. It was like the old days when he just ignored Bard and walked out to do the other chores. The shocked cook followed the stoic man out of the room and caught the sight of his boss talking to someone who was wearing something fancy. His head was covered by that cabinet above the counter. He was clearly a noble just with a small frame. No wonder the fat man did not come to beat him up yet.

But, wait. Was Sebastian really working for another man now? That dismayed him quite a bit. But at least it was proven that the former Phantomhive butler was human…right?

"I'm sorry, but…cannot have him…no other cook that…" was all he heard from his goddamn boss. And it seemed that the nobleman did not want to back down. "What would it grant me then, huh?"

Ahh. The infamous question his boss would always ask. The fat, stubby man was one selfish, money-faced fool. He didn't care for anyone. Just himself.

* * *

><p>'<em>A lifelong assurance that your kitchen would not burn down,' <em>Sebastian thought, quietly chuckling in his place behind his master.

Ciel knew that he should not lose his temper now. Although he would never let his pride down, he would also not let things go awry. The man he was dealing with did not seem to be a submissive man. And there were many thugs around. Heck, he did not even know if Sebastian would still fight for him—or with him—in case there was an… _emergency_. He did not believe that his physical abilities would allow him to win against the gang with the men twice his size. If he wanted his reputation intact, he would not let anything further stain his name now. He intended to keep his life, thank you very much.

"A hundred pounds," he persuaded him. "Will that be enough?"

Ciel sighed in frustration as he just laughed out maniacally without remorse. This is very frustrating, indeed. Suddenly, anger shot through his gut when he felt his heavy and sweaty left hand landed on his left shoulder.

Sebastian, the ever-so-loyal butler stepped forward at the gesture. Just like what he did with the young earl before. When someone tries to even touch the boy, he stops that person from doing so. As far as Bard could tell, it saved a lot of trouble, too. The lad seemed to loathe physical contact. He sometimes wondered if the earl was _ever_ going to have heirs.

With a calm face, demeanor—practically everything—, he informed the encroacher, "Excuse me, Sir, but I am afraid that the young master requires space-"

"Oh, yeah?" he interrupted. This is _not_ pretty. He tightened his grip on the shoulder and pulled the noble toward him. And that was when Bard caught the view of his head. Dark, almost navy blue hair, light skin, eye patch…

Holy mother of…

"Master Ciel?"

* * *

><p>Hearing his own name, he turned his head to face his right only to see his former chef. Despite the offensive action that the man was executing upon him, his anger was somewhat extinguished by relief. At least his mission seemed to go somewhere.<p>

"Bard," he muttered slowly, trying to get his shoulder out of the strong hold. This only happened when the blonde American yelled.

"Hey, get your hands off of him, you plump bastard!"

"What did you call me, you-?"

"Yeah, that's right. I called you fat!"

His fist instantly clenched and swung towards the blue-eyed boy's face. But it never got there. Sebastian grasped it easily with his gloved hand. He was a _hell_ of a butler, alright.

"I believe it is not safe to be drunk during business hours, Sir. More so when dealing with a noble." He reprimanded. How the heck does he stay so calm?

"Why, you little-" were the last words heard from the restaurant's owner before he fell asleep and fell down to the ground. But he did not just fall asleep on his own. Sebastian had to push his two fingers on the side of his neck to make him lose consciousness.

Ciel stood up straight and cleared his throat. He walked towards the cook who was still staring at his knocked out boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Yay! I didn't really mean to make this chapter long. But yeah, I just took my time overviewing what happened to the different characters in the three years when Ciel was gone. In another person's perspective.<strong>

**Oh, and you don't have to read this but...**

**I am so pissed off and dismayed right now. You know why? Because of American Idol. :((**

**Yeah, I know. It's really random. But seriously though! I can't believe Jessica Sanchez lost to Phillip Phillips! No offence to those Phillip fans and all but, come on. I like him but… let's be honest to ourselves here. The girl was clearly a better singer than the dude. ANYWAY.**

****Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Please review! :D****


End file.
